


Thoughts for a Future

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiyo thinks about her newborn granson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts for a Future

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

Chiyo once thought that hearing the newborn cries of her son was the best sound in the world.

Now, on this day, it was the newborn cries of her still purple colored grandson that replaced that memory. He was sweet, innocent, and possibly the first member of her family that would know peace in his lifetime. Though the countries still fought, diplomacy was working its way into the world they lived in. Perhaps, when he was as old as she was, he would smile happily about the lack of war, about whatever other vocation he chose to pick up as his life's work... anything other than a shinobi.


End file.
